The pervasive use of public toilets is becoming a major health issue with the possible transmission of serious diseases such as HIV, hepatitis, etc. by the undesirable hand contact with bacteria from a toilet handle. There are several different types of modern hands-free flushing systems including sound-activated, infrared, and photosensor flush activation technologies. These systems are quite expensive and prone to malfunction.